Related
by tOkyo-giRl818
Summary: Rosette thought that she and Joshua were left orphaned, that was until years later, the supposedorphaned Rosette became adopted into another Christopher Family. Oh please just read the story cuase I suck at summary!


Author :Yay! It's been a long time since I've written/typed/posted anything on the internet.I'm so happy!

Chrno: Ehrm, what am I doing here? EXACTLY?

Rosette: Me too! Though I also want some attention.

Chrno: Rosette…SiGH

Rosette: What? Do you want me to lock you in a noogie again???

Chrno: Eep… Please anyone you there (points at authoress)

SLAP!

Authoress: And here I thought you were a kind and lovable demon.

Chrno: Please just get on with the story before I die!whimper

Authoress: ahem, this story will be a little different…okay A lot Different than the original anime and manga. I'll be trying to write the story with the same main characters and some added knew ones for mine and you, the readers', delight. Chrno, please do the honor of saying the disclaimer!

Chrno: cough gasp Ack . . . can't bweath . . . organs fai—ling . . . legions not hea--ling.

Authoress: (sweat drops) Okaayyy—since the very small Chrno is busy being choked by Rosette. . . Rosette could you say the disclaimer already!

Rosette: Fine, Chrno Crusade is not owned by the Authoress whose name goes by Tokyo girl. . . Instead it is owned by the Wonderful Anime/manga Artist Daisuke…oops what was his surname again?

Chrno: (speaking with his mouth being stretched by his contractor) Wosheette! Wow would wu! Wis wame ish Waisuke W—moryama! Ouch!

Whack!

Rosette: alright, alright sheesh let's just get on with the story already!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1:

Loud and ominous creaks that were supposed to be footsteps echoed through the marbled floors of the large house. A skinny bald-headed man wearing a suit of white and black strode passed the hallowed halls carrying a silver tray with truffles in one hand and a folder in another.

The man stopped at the largest oaken door in the hall he was walking in, knocked three times and proceeded to enter the room not wanting to wait for a reply because of the heaviness of the load he was carrying. The door cracked open revealing the same features as the years before. It was gloomy and dark. The walls were adorned with the heads of animals that have been hunted in the years before with high leveled shelves stacked with books. All of them were layered in filth and grime. The scarlet flames from the fireplace gave the only source of light inside the wide space.

The old man's observation stopped when a thick book threatened to hit him in the head; luckily, he evaded it with much success." Sir would you like me to leave your tea here?" the man asked; he was actually the butler of the house. But was ignored by the other man inside when he continued his ranting.

"It cannot be avoided . . .cough" he spoke, covering his mouth as blood was coming in contact with his frail and wrinkled hand.

Another feminine voice entered the conversation. "It has to be done. She is the only legal heir left."

"But she's still young." He flipped the file given to him by the butler. "This girl named Rosette Christopher."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rosette Look Out!" Azmaria shrieked, splashing droplets of holy water at the skin of the demon behind the exhausted and now startled exorcist.

Rosette, hearing the hissing and boiling skin of the demon, aimed and fired at it but with no immense effect. "Crap, Sacreds don't work on this one!" Rosette mentally cursed all the while trying to get away from the recovering demon.

She suddenly stepped on a sidewalk crack and lost her balance. "Damn It! Crap Crap! Crap! Crap, CRAAPPP!!!" she cursed mentally. (A/N: boy I'm such a Potty mouth…)

The demon was ready to attack when a masculine voice called out the nun's name and sliced the demon into halves.

Chrno, still in his true form, knelt down to comfort his still frightened contractor. "Rosette, are you alright?" his deep voice woke the girl from her current state. "We should seal it now." Chrno advised, still trying to soothe the shivering contractor.

"Wha—oh yeah. . ." the seal clicked close as Chrno reverted back to his child form." Hehe, I feel exhausted! Darn old hag for sending us twice the missions we were supposed to be assigned this week!" Rosette grumbled, reaching to grab her partner's aided hand.

"Rosette, it's YOUR fault that YOU set loose half of the captured demons kept in the Elder's lab!" Chrno reminded, giving her a look of disbelief but most of all PURE annoyance.

"Shudd'ap!" Rosette glared at him angrily. Once she stood, her legs felt like jelly. Chrno saw this and decided to let her lean against him.

"Rosette!" Azmaria squeaked as she ran towards the pair. "Are—you al—right?" she panted, exhausted from the run.

"I'm jake. Just need some food and sleep and I'll be as perky as before!" she grinned, a slight layer of sweat forming around her head. "_Damn it, I used too much of the seal."_ She thought as they approached their busted vehicle.

"Rosette. . ."Chrno sighed at the sight of metals falling apart, glass broken and fire coming from the car's own engine.

"Crap, I forgot about the '**_little'_** accident." Rosette muttered under her breath.

"_Damn hell you did."_ Chrno also whispered unaware that he was next to the person who caused all of the mess.

"What did you say?" the nun glared at him.

'N—nothing! Hehe" Chrno whimpered, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to walk back to the Order . . . not unless someone has money for a taxi hehe." Azmaria joked, trying to uplift the already gloomy atmosphere surrounding the pair. They both sighed in unison, knowing that fighting won't transport them back to their nice and comfy quarters back at the convent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it, this is taking us forever!" Rosette whined rolling unto the dew covered grass of the park they were passing through.

"Rosette come on! We're halfway there." Chrno encouraged but was in vain when Rosette continued to curl up into a ball to his utter annoyance.

"I'm just gonna sleep here rather than go home and face the wrath of that hag for the umpteenth time!" she purred, trying to look and sound as cute as possible to the two.

They both sighed knowing Rosette's personality . . . "You're as stubborn as an ox ya know." Chrno complained, crimson eyes looking more annoyed when Rosette replied a cheerful agreement to his statement.

"Rosette, what should we do to convince you to stand up?" the young Apostle pleaded but Rosette playfully ignored her.

"Ro—" Chrno was interrupted by the honking of a horn behind him. Immediately they turned to see the reverend in his car.

"Fa—Father Remington!" Rosette suddenly stood up, her face red with embarrassment.

"Wha—what brings y—you he—here?" The nun stammered, hoping and praying that the news about Sister Kate's new car didn't reach home **YET**.

The pries exited from the car and proceeded to the other exorcist and her companions. "Let me guess" he shone her a playful smile. "You broke another one of Sister Kate's cars, am I right?" the priest smiled when she arched her back in defeat.

'Don't worry, Sister Kate doesn't know **yet**" the priest tried to assure her. The dread, though, was still in Rosette's eyes when the priest finished his sentence with a '**yet'**. She gulped and her legs felt like jelly when she tried to imagine hour after hour after hour of hearing the abbess' yapping then writhing apology letters a hundred fold and then clean up duty inside the chapel and inside the Elder's workshop. She shuddered at the thought.

"Sister Rosette,' the reverend continued, "the reason why I came to find you is that you have been summoned to the abbess' office. . ." the nun shuddered for a moment. "—for a different reason which I am not allowed to say in this place and time."

Three pairs of eyes widened in surprise, enlightenment, joy and fear. What could Sister Kate want to say other than scolding Rosette till her ears bled?

"Is it about Joshua?!" Rosette hastily inquired but was denied when Father Remington sadly shook his head in disagreement.

Her blue eyes lowered to stare at the ground, her hands trembled in disappointment. "It'll be alright." Chrno comforted, his own small hand reaching to hold one of her contractor' own.

Azmaria smiled softly at them. She knew that they needed the time alone and to treasure every moment lost and found.

"So erhm . . ." Rosette continued to poke her fingers in embarrassment (A/N if you know Hinata from Naruto and her 'habit' that's what Rosette's doing but I don't know how to describe) "Does that mean you'll be giving us a ride?" her face was now flashing a new shade of red as Father Remington nodded in agreement.

The girls then ran to the priest's car, excited that they could feel and sit on the soft cushions of an unbroken and undamaged car. The boys, though, walked slower trying to converse with each other.

"So what is it that Sister Kate wants to talk about that's so important other than finding Joshua?" the demon boy started, frustration slowly creeping in as the time for him to reply was prolonged.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait till we're at the convent." The minister smirked and proceeded to where the girls and his cars were, leaving behind an angered demon.

It was a provoke and that _bastard_ knew it. Chrno clenched and unclenched his hands to stop himself from strangling _him_. He tried to stop himself from bearing his fangs and reverting back to his '_demon instincts_' and kill him but it wasn't just for himself, for some reason he wanted to protect her . . . protect **HIS** contractor from him.

"Rosette . . ." he whispered, trying to regain his childish innocence as his contractor called for him to hurry up.

He did what he was instructed. He ran to her. Once inside, he saw that Azmaria was well asleep leaning her small frame against the window. What caught his attention the most were the piercing stares of two weary and grayish blue orbs.

"You should get some sleep." Chrno turned his back to close the car door; he was in no mood to neither argue with her nor try to stop her from doing something indecent. He suddenly sensed danger approaching him. He turned and caught the wrist of the attacker; it was Rosette.

Rosette's eyes widened in surprise, this was not the first time Chrno had caught her hand like this but the strength of his hold on her right now was only reserved for when he was in need of some 'alone time' or that she was in danger. Apparently it was the first option.

She mentally shook herself back to reality; pulling her hand from the demon's grip she absentmindedly rubbed the swollen part of the joint. "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you—"

"No, I'm the one that should say sorry. I just need some time to cool off." Chrno shone a soft smile to her. "Let's just get some rest okay?" Rosette nodded in agreement. After all, she DID exorcize at least a dozen demons within 24 hours. She began to close her eyes until she was half-asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ride back to the convent was short. As soon as Rosette felt the brakes of the car in effect, she immediately opened and exited the cramped car and cheered for food.

"Ouch, Rosette can't you wait till I was out!" Chrno whined while trying to rub the aching spot on his head where Rosette's foot trampled full force on just to get out of the vehicle.

"Yay! Food!" she sang and then unknowingly stumbled when a hand yanked her militia skirt. "Ouch! Chrno why the hell—"she stopped when she saw who was actually pulling her habit.

"Father?" she question with a confused look on her face. The priest remained silent. ""Well . . .umm . . .erhmm. . ." she began to stammer as his face turned more serious.

"Sor—ry?"

"Rosette, you should first immediately go to Sister Kate. She will be giving you a very important message that you must hear directly from her." The priest clearly stated as so the young nun would not find loopholes for her escape and pleasure.

"But—"_Damn it I can't find any loopholes!_ Rosette tried to reason out but no words came out under the piercing and accusing gaze of her mentor and superior. She sighed in defeat.

"Chrno, could you take Azzy back to her room." Rosette requested, her back turned to sweep off the dust off her habit.

"No." Chrno sternly replied. Rosette looked up at hime and began to curl her hand into a ball to prepare for another fist fight, one where the winner was she.

Unwillingly, she stopped once she saw his crimson eyes darken to show his concern for her. _I want to come with you . . ._ somehow Rosette knew this was what he wanted to say. She had to comply; there was no other option once Chrno was in '**_that'_** state.

The nun turned again to face the priest. "Father Remington, could you bring Azmaria to her room. She's, well as you can see, sleeping in your car. I'm really sorry about the trouble but Chrno wants to come along with me and—" she shushed when the Father came close to her face and smiled her a thousand watt grin.

"_Damn you Remington!"_ the demon hissed behind the blushing nun and the boastful reverend. "_One day--!"_

"Okay. Just promise me you won't make Sister Kate mad and again, break another door or something valuable." Rosette's admiration for him soon fallowed as she nodded in agreement. She then went to forcefully grab the arm of her demon partner. "Hoy! Chrno let's move!" she cheered and ordered at the same time.

"I hope that this'll be for the best." The priest whispered behind the back of the pair as he went the opposite direction in order to fetch the sleeping Apostle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time seemed to have slowed down as they went their way to the head Sister's office. Bile was gargling and churning inside the nun's stomach as they went nearer and nearer to the said location. _How come? How come I'm feeling like this? I mean, I've been through these halls countless of times but . . . why? Why does it feel 'different' now?_

"Rosette. . ." the voice of her contracted demon rang through her ears, waking her from her train of thoughts.

"Rosette, are you sure you're alright?" Chrno held the cold and trembling hand of his contractor. His crimson eyes moved from the trembling lower lip of the girl to the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

He smiled softly at her and pulled a muddied handkerchief from his coat. He continued to wipe her sweaty head while saying soothing words to her. "It'll be okay." He comforted.

"You know that cloth is dirty, right?" Rosette somehow joked, a little enlightened at the act of concern and deep friendship shown to her by her long time friend. The demon grinned in response.

"Hah, you Chrno, are such an idiot!" she smiled, almost all the fear washed away by the laughter of the two. She took a breath to regain her composure. She knocked on the oaken door with the sign 'Head Sister' and waited for the reply.

"Come in." the familiar voice of the abbess ordered.

Rosette let go of Chrno's hold on her and was the first to enter the office. "Good Evening Sister Kate." She simply greeted.

"Sister Rosette, I'm glad you've come. I presume that nothing went wrong during the demon exorcising?" the abbess continued to stack and sign pieces of important documents, not noticing to nervousness and anxiety of the girl.

"Y—Yes, nothing went wrong. Hehe" she gulped and lied._ "Father Almighty, Please forgive me for lying to Sister Kate for the . . . umm . . . Hundredth time." _her inner voice prayed.

"Well the, Let's get on to busi—" she was cut off by the sudden click of the door. It was Chrno.

"Chrno, I did NOT ask you to come into my office." Sister Kate scolded, her brown eyes becoming narrower as the demon did not reply. "Please Leav—"

"No Sister Kate!" she was again interrupted. "It was MY personal decision to let Chrno come in here with me." She stepped back to be inline with her partner, giving him a 'you-owe-me-breakfast-lunch-AND-dinner' look.

"Fine!" Sister Kate slammed her hands of the wooden table in her annoyance. "I am in no mood to argue so let us get on to business!"

Returning to her serious composure, Sister Kate began to speak," Sister Rosette, you know you're parents **died** in the last war and that you and Joshua became orphaned right?"

"Yeah, we were the only 'Christophers' left after the war" Rosette nodded sadly as she remembered the corpses of her father and mother, though incomplete, were being brought to their borrowed graves; borrowed grave because the children had no money to give what their parents deserved their own untainted graves. She remembered that on that day, she swore on her parents' grave that she WILL protect her brother no matter what.

The sound of the abbess' table drawer sliding open made Rosette realize that she was not in the past, standing on her parents' grave but instead in the Magdalene Order trying to find her younger brother.

"I will find you." She whispered in determination.

Sister Kate pulled a white envelope and gave it to the young exorcist. "I was sent here two days ago; please forgive me for opening your personal letter but I wanted to make sure that it that it was not a joke."

Rosette scanned the outer envelope front and back to know what was so 'special' about it. The stamps were legal and her name, with the correct spelling, was right dab at the center. Her sapphire brim eyes trailed to the upper left corner of the envelope.

'Christopher' her blue eyes widened at the word.

"_No way! But I thought that the only living Christophers were me and Joshua but. . ."_ her thoughts bursted into speech. "What the Hell!"

She recklessly ripped the resealed envelope and opened its content not noticing the glares of the head sister at her for saying such 'rude' words at a holy place like the church. She read the type written text thoroughly from '_To Rosette Christopher"_ to the _'We will be visiting you on the sixteenth of May"_ until the end of '_ From Eric and Samantha Christopher'_

An idea began to form inside her head and her brain began to click. Her hands noticeably became pale and began to tremble. "Rosette." Chrno stared at her with concern. "Oh my big . . . jars. . . of . . . applesauce . . . they're . . .com. . . ming . . ." she stammered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authoress: At last It's done! Oh and sorry if there are any wrong grammars and misspelling. I had to finish it before our upcoming field trip which is next week. Plus I am still busy trying to finish my studies, project, my bills and many many more. . . SIGH

Rosette: Who're Eric and Samantha?

Authoress: Don't worry, you'll be meeting them on the next chapter. I'm basing them with the same characteristics of my parents. Hey where's Chrno?

Rosette:(grins) He's FINE. Just a little hog tied.

Authoress: Hog Tied?

Rosette: yeah I tied him to a hog!

Authoress: Slap me on the head for asking but . . .Why?

Rosette: Because I heard him say that I eat like a hog.

(from out of nowhere) Chrno: But it's SO true! Ouch!

Rosette :( Throws a Bible) Shuddap!

Authoress: Uh, okay then, Please read and review. I'll be trying to update my 'Mafia' story and try to post more stories that are found on my profile by summer vacation. Ouch, I know that's too long but sorry, I'm really busy and I know I'm failing my academics! SNIFF. Okay, Rosette say bye-bye to the readers.

Rosette: Uh . . . Bye Bye! See ya next time!

Authoress: This story has been submitted on February 24th of 2007.()


End file.
